Mil y una Noches
by greenlilies
Summary: Se lo imaginó secretamente aquella noche mientras el viento susurraba y el río corría cerca de ellos; ojos verdes y cabello dorado con una armadura tan brillante como el oro pulido. Toda esa belleza desperdiciada en alguien como él , pensó con rencor. Aun así, como tantas noches previas, el sueño no le vino fácil.


**Todo a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic es una respuesta al desafío impuesto por Mile de un Jaime/Brienne. Mile, yo no lo shippeo, pero espero que me sepas personar por no hacerlo tan romántico como querías.**

* * *

**Mil y una Noches**

El caballo debajo de sus muslos se sentía tan cansado como ella misma. Llevaban más de medio día recorriendo aquellos campos quemados por la guerra, y aunque a Brienne de Tarth le pareció mucho riesgo cabalgar a plena vista, Jaime le había convencido de que los lobos y los leones no comían carroña. Cada pocos metros se encontraban con cuerpos quemados o mutilados, lobos o leones, Brienne lo encontraba repugnante. «Hombres buenos, caballeros, no harían esto», se decía a sí misma, pero luego miraba al Matarreyes y la triste realidad pesaba sobre ella. ¿Qué significaba ser un caballero, hacer juramentos, y proteger a tu rey, si luego los ibas a romper por otra cosa? «Renly no sería así».

Renly, oh Renly. Su memoria ya no oscurecía sus noches, ni la dejaba sin respiración cuando pensaba en él, y aquello ocurría más a menuda ya que Ser Jaime no dejaba de molestarla con aquello, de burlarse de la memoria de un hombre tan bueno. el Rey Renly no habría dejado que sus hombres violaran a las mujeres de los pueblos, ni que mataran tan cruelmente a los enemigos; la corte de su rey era como la de las canciones y en las canciones nada malo sucedía. Suspiró. El caballo, un animal que había intercambiado por el suyo en una de las posadas cercanas, relinchó y el de Jaime hizo lo mismo como respuesta. Aquellos eran los únicos sonidos en el campo, esos y el constante chillido de los cuervos.

— Si fuéramos más rápido tal vez alcanzaríamos la capital para el nuevo año.

No era la primera vez que él se quejaba sobre la velocidad de su viaje, pero Brienne tenía que hacer oídos sordos porque ir más rápido significaba tener que desatar su caballo del de ella y eso podría hacer que el Matarreyes escapara. Brienne tenía cuidadosamente planeado el tiempo que tomarían, cuántas noches se debían de quedar en cada posada y cuántos días les tomaría salir de territorio Tully. Hasta ahora, habían cumplido con su itinerario y la única distracción había sido la muerte de Ser Cleos. De inmediato se sintió culpable de haberlo llamado una distracción y silenciosamente se disculpó con los Dioses. A su lado, Ser Jaime no parecía muy afectado por la muerte de su primo. «Era más Frey que Lannister», o así le había dicho él después de su muerto. De alguna manera, aquello no le parecía suficiente excusa para no llorar la muerte de un familiar.

— Ya te dije que no, Matarreyes —refunfuñó por enésima vez. Le había dicho lo mismo hace poco, y a hace algunos días también.

— Me parece que el día que vayamos más rápido será el día en el que seas tan bonita como la Doncella —comentó él con un aire tan despreocupado que quiso bajarse del caballo y estrangularlo allí mismo.

De noche no encontraron posada que los tomase. Ella, grande y fea, y él, sin cabello, sucio y encadenado, no inspiraban mucha confianza en ninguno de los lugareños, así que ella encontró un lugar debajo de dos árboles frondosos, tan juntos entre sí que parecían dos amantes, y allí acomodó los sacos de dormir. Dejó a Ser Jaime tendiendo al fuego mientras ella cazaba algunos peces en el río cercano. No tuvo tanta suerte como cuando bordearon una de las Forca, pero con tres pescados escuálidos, hicieron lo que pudieron.

Las estrellas que se veían entre las hojas no le ofrecieron ningún consuelo cuando el fuego se apagó por completo y no lo pudo encender otra vez, estuvo tentada de pedirle ayuda a Ser Jaime, quien dormía sin hacer ruido al otro lado del ahora marchito fuego, pero luego decidió que no. Sobrevivir una sola noche pasando frío sería mejor que soportarlo todo el día de mal humor. A la luz de la luna, los mechones de pelo disparejo que le quedaban en la cabeza se veían casi plateados y Brienne podía imaginar que dormía al frente de un príncipe Targaryen y no un caballero rompe votos. Suspiró otra vez y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

La primera vez que lo vio no se veía muy diferente como ahora, la única diferencia era el cabello y aquello estaba tan sucio y desgreñado que casi era mejor como lo lucía ahora. Por supuesto, ¿quién no había oído de Ser Jaime Lannister, uno de los hombres más apuestos de todo Poniente? Brienne nunca lo había visto en toda su gloria, pero se lo imaginaba. Se lo imaginó secretamente aquella noche mientras el viento susurraba y el río corría cerca de ellos; ojos verdes y cabello dorado con una armadura tan brillante como el oro pulido. «Toda esa belleza desperdiciada en alguien como él», pensó con rencor. Aun así, como tantas noches previas, el sueño no le vino fácil.

Cuando por fin dejó de perseguir el sueño, este vino sin darse cuenta y, en vez de Renly, Jaime Lannister protagonizó sus sueños.


End file.
